jedi_trainingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightsaber Combat
Lightsaber Fighting is an art. It isn't just swinging some stick around it's a delicate and precise art form that requires finesse and fast reflexes The seven Forms Their are seven formes of lightsaber combat.Each Jedi chose the style of lightsaber combat that best suited him or her. For example, Master Yoda used the Ataru form to compensate for his lack of reach and height; Mace Windu used Vaapad to turn his inner darkness into a weapon of the light; Count Dooku's practice of the Makashi form fit first of all his intention to frequently engage in lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, and second his emphasis on class and elegance as well as precision. Jedi learned elements of each form, though few ever mastered all of them. Form I: Shii-Cho"Way of the Sarlacc" or "Determination Form" *Form I is the most basic of the seven forms and is learned by every Jedi Youngling. Shii-Cho includes the fundamental elements of all the lightsaber forms including the basic attack, parry, body target zones, and practice drills called velocities. Form II:Makashi"Way of the Ysalamir" or "Contention Form" *Form II represents the ultimate refinement of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat. Masters of Makashi develop unique offenses and defenses and train studiously against having their sabers taken or damaged. Form III: Soresu"Way of the Mynock" or "Resilience Form" *Form III was first developed in response to the advancement of blaster technology in the galaxy. Soresu's emphasis on tight, efficient movements that expose very minimal target areas, make it the most defensive of the seven forms.It's goal is to build an impenetrable wall from which to attack from. Form IV: Ataru"Way of the Hawk-Bat" or "Aggression Form" *Form IV is the most acrobatic of all the forms and requires a Jedi to first be able to run fast jump high and spin quickly. By incorporating all these physical abilities, Jedi may resemble nothing less than a blur when using this style. Form V: Shien / Djem So"Way of the Krayt Dragon" or "Perseverance Form" Form VI: Niman"Way of the Rancor" or "Moderation Form" *Form VI seeks to balance the emphases of forms I through V. Niman allows a Jedi to fight with harmony and justice without having to resort to powerful, aggressive movements or overt emotion.Niman has no noticeable strengths or weaknesses. Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad"Way of the Vornskr" or "Ferocity Form" *Juyo/Vaapad instead employs bold, direct movements, more open and kinetic than form V, but not so elaborate as the acrobatic form Ataru. Juyo/Vaapad requires greater energy and intensity out of the practitioner because his focus is wielded more broadly and draw upon from a deeper well of emotion; while the outward bearing of a Form VII practitioner is one of calm, the inner pressure verges on explosive. It is also considered to be the most dangerous in regard to getting to obsessed with fighting and hurting someone. To get the full experience it requires a certain amount of enjoyment in the fight from the person experiencing it. Marks of contact, maneuvers and Thrust All seven forms of lightsaber combat utilized these ancient terms used by the Jedi for describing the objectives, maneuvers to use, and the various outcomes that could arise out of a fight involving lightsabers as weapons. They could help focus a Jedi’s attacks and defenses on a few clearer categories, rather than diffusing awareness across an infinite number of possibilities in a duel. =Marks of contact= Cho mai A Cho-mai was a slash or cut to the wrist or hand. This move showed the skill and mastery of the Jedi performing the move to the opponent. Darth Vader demonstrated this on Luke in Cloud City. Cho mok A cho-mok was a slash or cut to an opponent's limb, such as a leg. This was demonstrated by Obi-Wan Kenobi in his Duel with Anakin Skywalker on Mustafar. Cho sun A cho sun ''was a slash or cut to an opponent's weapon arm. This was demonstrated by Obi-Wan Kenobi cutting off the arm Ponda Baba held his blaster in during a scuffle in the Mos Eisley Cantina. It was also demonstrated by Count Dooku cutting off the lower half of Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber arm. '''Sai cha A '''''sai cha was a slash or cut to the head(use caution). Sai Cha comes from ancient words meaning "separate" and "head" The form was used by Mace Windu to kill Jango Fett, as well by Anakin above Coruscant on Count Dooku, at the persuasion of Chancellor Palpatine. Sai tok A sai tok, frowned upon by the Jedi because of its Sith-like nature, was a slash or cut to, the waist. This was demonstrated by Obi-Wan at the ending phase of his duel with Darth Maul. Shiak A shiak was the act of stabbing an opponent. Jedi usually stabbed in the leg or arm, but a Sith variation of this is to stab through the chest, therefore assuring almost certain death to the unlucky victim. This was demonstrated by Darth Maul when he killed Qui-Gon Jinn and Darth Sidious when he killed Agen Kolar. Shiim A shiim was a more minute wound to an opponent by the edge of a lightsaber's blade. Count Dooku demonstrated this on Geonosis against Obi-Wan; Dooku made minor cuts on Kenobi's arm and leg in order to immobilize him so that Anakin would be forced to duel Dooku one-on-one. Sun djem A sun djem was an attack used by Jedi that deprived the opponent of his/her weapon, the objective usually being not to physically harm the opponent. Sun djem was a very diverse sub-form; moves ranged from spinning a lightsaber to dislodging an opponent's weapon to kicking or punching the opponent. Mou kei A mou kei was an attack used by the Sith and some Jedi. A circular motion of the lightsaber'', ''a slash or cut to major limbs. The objective was to finish a dangerous opponent. This was the attack used by Obi-Wan Kenobi to end his duel with Darth Vader on Mustafar.